For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrical connector which electrically connects a substrate on which one connector part is mounted with a substrate on which the other connector part is mounted by having these two engageable connector parts to engage with each other.
This electrical connector includes a plug reinforcement metal part provided to a plug connector, and a receptacle reinforcement metal part provided to a receptacle connector. A worker engages the connector parts with each other, and fits a fitting protrusion of the plug reinforcement metal part into a fitting hole of the receptacle reinforcement metal part, thereby maintaining the engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
When releasing the engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle connector, first, the worker inserts a tip of a scissors-shaped jig that is a special-purpose jig into a release hole in the substrate on which the plug connector is mounted. Subsequently, the worker inserts the tip of the jig into a jig insertion hole provided in the receptacle reinforcement metal part. In addition, the worker operates the jig to cause the receptacle reinforcement metal part to be elastically deformed, and disengages the fitting protrusion of the plug reinforcement metal part from the fitting hole of the receptacle reinforcement metal part, thereby releasing the engagement between the fitting protrusion and the fitting hole. Having maintained this condition, the worker disengages the plug connector and the receptacle connector from each other to release the engagement of the connectors with each other.
Thus, according to the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a false release of the engagement between the fitting protrusion and the fitting hole is preventable which is caused by, for example, an unexpected action by the worker.